


in lieu of safety

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: When one considers the sum of the world one Gamzee Makara existed in, one could see the reason behind something so meanless as horns scattered across the floor.





	in lieu of safety

Living on Alternia is not something that’s easy to accomplish under the best of circumstances and one Gamzee Makara did not exist under the best of circumstances.

The best of circumstances, still not very good considering the whole of Alternian society exists in a sort of survival of the fittest clown and pony show, including a safe, secure  hive, away from those that would wish you serious, grievous harm and close to those you could consider allies for the moment, experience complete with the protection and guidance of your lusus. Gamzee, had very few of those boxes checked.

While his hive could be considered safe and secure most of the time and far from those that would want to do him harm, at least, as far as he knows, can’t be too sure about those dangerous sea dwellers, there’s no allies around for miles, he barely has trolls willing to put up with him for the duration of a conversation let alone spend actual time around him even if they did live within distance of his hive. And his lusus… his lusus…

Let’s just say, the less said about his custodian the better.

That was… fine though, he’d found ways to help protect himself. Out of necessity, it was, hard to ignore the need for measures in place when you woke up to an armed stranger in your hive. Just a stranger, not much older than he had been at the time, wanting to take advantage of the individual sleeping without much more protection than a few locked doors. Hence the horns everywhere and Gamzee’s inability to achieve long or deep sleep anymore, it just… wasn’t safe.

Not for someone on their own, with no one around to help take the load of the danger of the society they lived in. Not for someone on their own and still clinging to the want to remain amongst the living in the hopes for… more, better. If he wanted to get out of these circumstances, he’d have to survive long enough to do it…

He was, too cowardly to consider other options anyway. Too scared to die, too scared to leave, too scared to…

…


End file.
